Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly type block module for water playing, and more particularly, to an assembly type block module for water playing in which inner passages are formed and a plurality of unit assembly blocks are coupled to each other in various shapes by the user such that fluid supplied from a fluid supply source can flow.
Description of the Related Art
In general, water playing devices are devices, which allow the user to directly ride or enjoy plays using a fluid ejected therefrom, and are mainly installed in a large-scale amusement park or the like.
Furthermore, not only facilities simply for water playing but also facilities such as fountains that can be visually enjoyed are mainly installed in public places or resorts.
However, because the water playing devices are continuously fixed once installed or have one shape so as not to be deformed, when used consistently, the user may feel boredom.
In addition, it is difficult to install large-scale facilities if a building site is not sufficiently secured.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop water playing facilities that can be installed in a narrow site and can change the shapes or constructions thereof in correspondence to the tastes of the user.